Midnight Solstice
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Alice left her alone. Now she needs a coven But what will Sharnie do when she meets a red head vampire named Victoria who travels with two others. James and Laurent. Will she join them will they want her or will they just leave like Alice did.
1. Alice!

AN: This is based on my other Fan fiction _Emo Bella_.

SharniB is based on my kill a soul contest winner. I suggest you read _Emo Bella_ first before reading this.

-EmoNaom1901-

_I do not own Twilight. and I don't own the girl Sharnie only the vampire version. _

PS: this should clear up Sharnie's story from _Emo Bella_ chapter 6

* * *

**1. Alone In The Dark**

**SHPOV:**

"Alice? Where are you doing?" I ask as she picks me up from my wheelchair. "Alice! I need my wheelchair! And what's with your eyes and skin? Are you sick or something?" I growled at her. 'What is she not telling me?'

She looked at me a smile pouring across her face. "Sharnie, you wont need it when it's done!"

And with that she took off flying with my in her arms. I shut my eyes afraid to look. 'If this is a dream, then it is sure a weird one. And what did she mean by it?' By the time I opened my eyes I was in a forest.

"Alice how did you do that?" I asked out loud. "Can you do that again? Pleas Alice itwasfun!" I shouted not really bothering to separate the words. The after shock from the flight was better than anything I had ever done before. 'Wait a minute, why wasn't I thinking straight? Something is not right! People can't fly! Not normal people. But is Alice normal? Well at least I think she is. No one else did though all because she saw things. They just call her crazy.'

'Sharnie, you really want to know how I did this then I'll tell you. But first I got to tell you what I become. A vampire Sharnie! I know that may sound crazy but the guy who changed me told me that was what he was too. You got to believe me Sharnie. Do you believe me?" Alice said shacking me back and forth.

"Changed? How did he do that?"

"By biting me. A vampire has venom in their mouth. So when he bit me I started to change. Oh' Sharnie don't you see? If I change you wont need your weelchair. You could walk on two legs. Don't you want that?" She pleaded.

"Yes, Alice I do want that."

"Okay go lay down in the grassy part."

I did as she said and before I knew it she was leaning over my paralyzed leg.

"Ready?" Alice whispered to me.

"Yes."

Instantly I felt a burst of pain go through me. "Alice! It hurts!"

"I know it does Sharnie. But believe me it will only be like that for a while it will stop I promise."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Forever,"

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

"Um….Alice I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll be right back I'm going to get you something to eat."

Shortly after she went to find me some food, the world went blank.

"Hello." A soft voice said in my ear.

I opened my eye to see a beautiful woman leaning over me her red curls swaying from side to side.

* * *

**Who was that woman? Just guess.**

So How did ya like it??


	2. Sorrows hunting's

* * *

Okay………… Here it is!

I do not own Twilight Bla-de-blah-di-bla

BUT I SHOULD!

* * *

**2. Sorrows haunting**

**SHPOV:**

_She was beautiful! Pale skin. Curly reddish orange hair, her eyes crimson like Alice's had been. She was defiantly one of them. Did she know the man who had changed Alice? Speaking of Alice…. Where is she?_

"Where is Alice?" I ask the beautiful woman.

"Alice?" She replies, her voice filled with confusion.

"Yes, Alice. She is my best friend! And she is one of you. Do you know her?" I replied. Hoping that the nice woman would help me find her.

"I'm sorry darling but I do not. When did you see her last?" She said in a kind tone.

I thought hard before I gave my answer, "Well, after she bit me, she went to get something. But she's not going to come back!" I whimpered.

Well at least I think she isn't! but I do hope she will.

"I'm so sorry. Is she all you have?"

I nodded.

_As i did so I thought of the promise we had ma__de__. Broken. It was broken! All because of her! Alice hates me! I bet I was just a temporary friend! one who could be disposed of when she was done being my friend! And ruing my life!_

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

_Yes!_

"I would love that! ..." I still don't know her name!

"Victoria," She replied.

"Sharnie,"

"Well then, you can come with us!" She exclaimed.

"Us?" There were more with her?

"Oh' how could I have forgotten!" She turned around. "James come here!" she shouted.

Instantly a man with long blond hair about down to his shoulders emerged from the trees.

"Victoria what have you found here?" He asked her looking at me.

"A daughter!"

Wait, daughter? Do they really want me as a daughter?

My real mom hated me! But, could you blame her?

I mean, who wanted a girl who couldn't walk!

* * *

So……… did ya like it?? Come on I know U did it was so obvious!


	3. Begining to fall down

PLEAZ STAY WITH ME!!!!!

I know so far this story is relay Relay Relay Relay lame but understand this is just the beginig it will get better!!!!!!!!

As much as I would like to say own Sharnie, I cant. I just made up her whole llife but cuz she relay does exisit in real ife and that she won my EMO BELLA contstest she got to be in that story and have her own.

* * *

"Victoria, You cant just go out a turn people into vampires! their **our** food!" James said.

_Vampire?_

_"I'm _telling you I found her like this sweetheart." Victoria said.

I was confused so I interupted. "What are you tacking about," i asked confused. "What do you mean Vampires?"

They stared at me for a Minuit. Then they started laughing.

"Dont you know?" James said skeptically

"Know what?" I answered Dumbly.

Victoria crouched down by my side and patted me on my back. "James, She's confused, poor little thing. Can we keep her. Oh pleaz can we. I always wanted one!"

_Oh great now I went from a person to an object._

"I dident mean it like that sweetie." Victoria said reassuringly

_Still confused. "_So what am I? I'm diffrent than I uses to be. Im plale. and my throught fells all weird." I complained

"Youre like us, your a vampire."

"A vampire" I ansers with a shake in my voice

James steped forward and crouched next to victoira and I.

"The starange feeling in your throught is you feeding of you own blood." He said.

"Bl---Bloo Blooooood??????" I wisperd.

"Ya, You'll get used to it real soon" victoria said

_I hope so._


End file.
